


And You're the Sky

by smutly (Squirrel_Stone)



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/smutly
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Setsoki.





	And You're the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Setsuna/Motoki stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Setsuna and Motoki having a nervous first time after realizing they were lovers in the silver millennium?

“I… feel… really unprepared,” Motoki confessed, looking Setsuna over. She already had him stripped down, but she still wore a bra and garter set with open-crotch panties. “I mean, you look absolutely amazing, but-”

“I’m… nervous, too,” she confessed.

Motoki let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God,” he breathed. “I mean, I’ve done this with Reika befo-”

“Please don’t talk about her.”

“Let me finish,” Motoki requested. When Setsuna didn’t speak, he continued, “I’ve done this with Reika before, but I never felt so desperate to impress her, to please her. I mean, yeah, I wanted to get her off, but with you it’s… it’s different. I want to feel you come apart, more than I want to cum myself. I want to watch every little movement you make and hear every sound that comes out of your mouth. I feel like I could watch you cum over and over and be okay if I didn’t cum myself, as long as it meant you were happy.”

A small smile worked its way onto Setsuna’s face, and she crawled up the bed to him, sitting in his lap. “I feel the same way,” she confessed. “All this time, being without you but having the knowledge that you used to be mine…” She rubbed herself against his dick, earning a soft whimper from him in return. “It was agonizing. And even though I’m scared, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Neither do I.” Motoki grasped Setsuna’s hips and slowly pulled her down, spreading her with his cock. “Ugh, you feel so good.”

Setsuna nodded mutely, her arms wrapping around Motoki, her fingers intertwining in his hair. After a moment of stillness, she rocked against him, then lifted herself up and dropped back down. Come the next thrust, Motoki met her, then again for the next one, and the next one, and the next one.

All of Motoki’s memories of the Silver Millennium were fuzzy, but he definitely remembered one thing Setsuna liked. He moved his hand between them, thumb seeking out her clit. He first let it just barely drift over it, and even that got a low groan out of Setsuna, her inner walls clenching down on him. He repeated his actions, a bit firmer this time, getting the same result.

God, she felt so amazing when she squeezed him. He wanted more. Wanted to make her cum, wanted to cum alongside her. He changed the position of his hand, giving her clit a pinch, and her head fell back, inner walls spasming around his dick and milking him to his own orgasm.

Setsuna fell atop Motoki, trembling and panting in his arms. “And you said… you were unprepared…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
